A Troublesome Nara Boy
by jamnaz79
Summary: Naruto was adopted by the Nara Clan to be raised with the clan as a long distant cousin. The boy is raised by Shikaku and Yoshiro alongside of Shikamaru. What would Naruto be like with a loving family and very scary mother to keep him in line. The troublesome boy will become strong and smart but not godlike. Pairing will be decided
1. Chapter 1

The three year old boy sat in a corner of the office playing with a few coloring books quietly ass the Hokage worked. Every once and a while the old man would glance up towards the quiet child and sigh before looking back to his pile of paperwork. What was he going to do with the kid? The boy was a problem that had to be solved. He knew he had made a mistake when he announced to the populace the last will of the boy's father. But, how do you deny a man's last request? Still it had gone far worse than he ever expected it to. The people knew that the boy contained the Kyuubi and they wouldn't accept him as a scroll but seemed to honestly believe he was the kunai. The law he passed seemed silly and in adequate to solve the situation. It wasn't worth the paper it was written to, banning others from discussing the container of the nine tails. The children would just be taken away from the boy as playmates as was already reportedly happened in the orphanage. Jiraya couldn't take the boy, he was needed for his mission, else all would fail and he couldn't take him. His heart hurt too bad after the death of his dear wife, not to mention the council of Elders would not like the idea of the Hokage controlling directly the Jinchuriki of Konoha. Still, the child deserved better. So what was he going to do with Uzumaki Naruto?

As luck would have it, that chance walked into the room as he was considering the boy. Nara Shikaku walked into the Hokage's office carrying a bundle of paperwork. The Jonin Commander had completed the troublesome task of reviewing the files needed for candidates for Jonin promotions. As the Jonin Commander it was his duty to make recommendations for any candidate who had been considered to be worth testing to become a Jonin rank one through five.

Each of the different levels of Shinobi had a rank structure. Genin would be newly graduated Academy students and would progress from rank one to five determined by their experience and skills shown in missions. Commonly by the time they were rank five they would become a civilian, join a posting from the police force in the Land of Fire, a bureaucracy department like accounting, or become an active shinobi looking for promotion. The key part to becoming a genin was determining the future or a Shinobi carrier and how best to deploy them as a resource of Fire Countries military. The lazy man that placed down the reports had the largest say of anyone in determining who would succeed best in what posts.

A person could become a Chunin without the direct recommendation of the Jonin Commander and the reports on his desk currently, but that was normally through the Chunin Exams. The exams were spectacles put on for perspective clients and the populace to show the power of Shinobi and provide entertainment. A rank one genin could become a rank one Chunin by successfully passing the exams and impressing sufficiently the proctors. Truthfully only individuals that were very special ever progressed in this fashion. So the way most shinobi in the land of fire became a Chunin or Jonin would be to have their file passed over the desk of Nara Shikaku and the bureaucracy under him. Despite his often statements of how troublesome it was, it seemed that the Nara truly did enjoy his job.

The tall scar faced man stopped before the Hokage placing down the files onto the old man's desk for signature at his recommendations. He barely glanced at the old man before his eyes captures sight of the blonde haired blue eyed child in the corner. A bit of a frown touched his lips as he studied the boy, not from hatred, but because of the situation that the child was in. He let out a sigh, knowing it would be troublesome to ask but he had to know. "Hokage-Sama, May I ask why his child is here?"

The old man raised his head upwards as his black eyes latched onto his commander. A kindly smile spread over his lips as he rubbed his chin considering, "It appears that the civilians are making a problem for the boy. He has been removed from the orphanage again. It seems as well that someone tried to acquire the boy while he was on the streets."

A glance at a broken blank mask on the desk of the Hokage told the Jonin Commander right away who had tried to acquire the Jinchuriki. Still a mask was not proof on a record which would be required for a complaint against an Elder.

The black pineapple haired man stared at the Hokage for a time. The old man looked blatantly older from stress lately, it appeared this was why. The white robes of the Hokage looked disheveled. The lines on the old man's face were deeper set with wrinkles perhaps from concern. The man looked tired as the Nara Clean head studied him, "And what will you do with him?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi studied his Jonin Commander after the question. Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face from past battles his famous team had successfully completed. The man had spikey black hair tied up in a pineapple bun, while he had black eyes and a goatee. The Nara stood around five foot eight with a standard Jonin outfit that had a deer skin coat over his flak jacket. While he always seemed tired, there was a keen mind hidden behind the eyes of this man. "I was considering having the child given an apartment. It would be run by Genin teams for now and watched by ANBU till he is older. Then when it is time enroll him into the Shinobi program to build the necessary skills and hopefully attachments to kids his age. I think it is what they would have wanted. What are your thoughts my friend?"

There was a silence in the room for about two minutes as the Nara closed his eyes concentrating. For a few moments the Hokage thought that the laziness of the Nara Clan Head had kicked in and the man had fallen asleep. But, finally the black eyes of the man opened and latched onto the Hokage. He motioned with his right hand to the shadows of the ANBU. The Hokage understanding quickly dismissed the shadowy figures from the room then looked back to meet the eyes of Shikaku. The Nara spoke up, "How much do you know of Fuinjutsu Hokage-Sama?"

This is a quick for fun story line that I was actually considering before I started Son of the Snake and Uzumaki of Konohagakure. I have about 10,000 words done up for it and I will post it up. Right now on my main story I was pointed to numerous issues I think I need to go back and fix. So I figured I would put this up while I do so. I expect a few chapters of Uzumaki of Konohagakure will be up this weekend though for those that are missing it (Heck 200 reviews and 300+ followers in one month I need to put out chapters to keep you all happy ). But, I am trying to find a beta for it. I haven't found one that wants to work my stories yet unfortunately. Either way I hope you all like this short start to the story. Perhaps it will catch on. Naruto raised in a loving family as a Nara. I think it should produce some interesting results. Let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hokage goes to Council

Part 2

A few days later the Hokage was meeting with the Elders and Clan Heads. The man signed as he knew that this meeting, to quote his Jonin Commander, would be troublesome. The Village of the Hidden Leaves was a military village. Still it contained over fifty thousand people if all resources were withdrawn from Fire Country. Most of those people were part of the military organization in one facet or another but there was still a good five thousand children, another five thousand elderly and infirmed and finally a core of around twenty thousand civilians. Overall there was around twenty thousand in the military actively serving or part of the Clans and considered military assets. The Clans themselves were often members of the nobility and held lands elsewhere in Fire Country that added resources to their pockets which would require members to be present in their distant lands. In the end the power of the clans and military requirements to run the city of Konohagakure caused the need for the council.

Konohagakure was divided into eight different districts with a Clan head running their districts under the common laws of Konoha. The Chunin police force served under the Uchiha Clan to keep order in all of the districts. The Clan heads along with the Elder Council together make up the Council for Konohagakure. When it came down to it the Hokage was the final say and could decide to veto or pass any law that he felt fitting, but in reality you need to always consider the strength and respect towards other noble clans under the structure of the Hokage. After all he still reports to the Daimyo and the Daimyo will listen to a clan head about a complaint since they are all powerful members of the nobility.

This structure had worked since the start of the reign of Sarutobi Hiruzen through two Great Wars and allowed Konohagakure to prosper better than most other Hidden Villages like Kumogakure. Hiruzen though now stood before the full Council of Konohagakure and second guessed his decision. The cause of course, seemed to be Uzumaki Naruto. Still this was necessary for the plan to succeed.

"I regret to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi has unfortunately passed away. It seems that the boy was removed from the care of the orphanage and released into the streets. While there a group of unidentified civilians influenced by enemy shinobi wearing this mask..." He paused a moment to glance at the broken plain mask laying on the table, and then continued, "These civilians were able to murder the child due to extreme injuries. The individuals running the orphanage were given to Ibiki where it was determined that the boy had been mistreated, denied food, clothing and even at one point fed poison during the short time he resided there. The body of the boy has been burned and placed in the ground in a shallow grave next to his mother's grave. You knew her as Uzumaki Kushina."

The room was deadly silent as the Hokage finished his speech. The trio of the Elders stared at the Hokage in Shock. Both Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu both looked ancient at that moment, shocked and almost in tears knowing that this boy was the legacy of the 4th Hokage. The Uzumaki line in addition was finished! At the same time Shimura Danzo looked furious, his eyes locked of the white mask broken on the table. He met the eyes of the Hokage then lowered his gaze with a shake of his head slowly. But before the old cripple could speak up to ask any questions a fierce wave of Killing intent swam over all of the individuals of the Council especially the Elders and Hokage.

"WHAT THE FUCK? The boy was Kushina child? Why the hell wasn't I told this? I would have taken him in! You are telling me that my squad-mates child, the child of Minato was alive?" The angry voice belonged to Inuzuka Tsume, Clan head of the Inuzuka Clan. Her eyes were burning with a passion that only dead enemies had seen as her hair stood up with anger as chakra flowed over her body. The woman shaking at how livid she was at finding out the dreadful news of the child and now his death at the same time, the pack after all was everything o the Inuzuka and Kushina and Minato were part of her pack.

Hiruzen frowned that the woman let slip who the father of the child was. But, if the public believed he was dead, then it would not matter till the day came that the truth was revealed. Hopefully he lived long enough to see it, or at least out of this meeting. The Hokage cleared his throat and raised his own killing intent glaring at the woman with hard eyes. The only way to deal with the Inuzuka woman when this enraged would be to show her whom was the true Alpha of this Village. The Hokage spoke up, "The boy parentage was kept quiet to shield him from his father's enemies. You know that after the Kyuubi there would have been an assassins here in days to kill the last Namikaze if not an all our war against us. We couldn't afford that and the boy couldn't have been given to any clan to raise as it would have sparked a war. Especially someone close to his mother or father, this situation was not what was expected to happen and I am sorry. I made a mistake and should have protected the boy better. I did not expect assassins to come after him wearing masks like our ANBU if nobody knew who he was."

The woman continued to glare at the Hokage even through the immense amount of Killing Intent leveled at her. She shivered but raged at the man, finally listening to his words she shook her head lowering down to her seat at her destroyed desk, which had felt the fury of her anger. Still the Hokage knew he had just made an enemy unless that situation was fixed.

The rest of the clan heads remained silent watching the interplay between the Hokage and the Inuzuka Clan head. Uchiha Fugaku shook his head slowly in anger knowing that his wife would be furious at what he just learned. Her godson, which was sworn to be protected by measures of the Hokage was now dead. The woman would be insane in anger once she heard the news. This would only make the current tension between Konoha and the Uchiha Clan become even worse.

The Akimichi Clan Head looked upset at the news and the loss of the boy, the Aburame Clan head was displeased according to the loud buzzing noise near him. Other clan heads seemed to care less as the Nara Clan head slept through the meeting so far. The Raring woman of the Inuzuka though was not finished, "Hokage-Sama, I demand that these individuals pay with their lives for this. I want to se the report on the attack. I volunteer the Inuzuka Clan to track down these so called attackers. I declare a blood hunt by my clan on them as we shall not rest till they are found."

Danzo cleared this throat then spoke up silently, "Hokage-Sama, may I ask another concern? If the boy is dead, what happened to the Kyuubi?"

The Hokage slowly shook his head as he frowned deeply looking a bit worried in the eyes, "That is the scary part Elder Danzo. We do not know, most likely it is out there being reborn as we speak. I only hope if that it so it will not return, for if it does there would be no Uzumaki to contain it anymore."

The meeting continued with bouts of shouting and promises, most of which would be followed through but some forgotten over time. Finally, moving on to other matters the Council wrapped up and allowed the old man to return to his piles of paperwork.

Two Days earlier

Elsewhere in the Village and earlier that week a small black haired boy was delivered by the Inu masked ANBU to the Nara Compound in the middle of the night. The boy was brought sleeping to the residence of Yoshiro and Shikaku Nara. A simple knock was given to alert the presence of the man with the boy. A door was opened and a new world began for the child.

The spiky grey haired ANBU Captain carried the boy with a delicate consideration to the couch and placed him down. Quickly removing his mask, the man placed a small kiss on the forehead of the black haired boy before ruffling his hair. The ANBU mask was returned to the man's face before anything could be seen of his features. He stood up looking down at his sensei's son with a small hidden smile. The boy would be safe now, he would be secure and have a family. Something he couldn't give him emotionally or physically as he was needed for his duties. But, this was what was best for Naruto, someday perhaps he would get to see him but not for a long time now.

He turned away from the boy then walked over to before Yoshiro and Shikaku Nara. Inu stopped before the man and woman then surprised them as ne knelt down and bowed his head to the ground. His voice was soft but heartfelt to the two Nara's as the ANBU spoke up. "Thank you. Doing this means the world to me. Please love him as he deserves." The words seemed to be spoken as choked out almost as intermixed with tears. Then before the Nara's knew what was happening or could speak the ANBU Captain had shushin away from the home.

Nara Yoshiro was a beautiful woman with long brown hair kept in a ponytail except for three strands that framed her face. She stood about five foot four inches tall with a wiry toned build from her days a a Chunin. She was in her late twenties and was widely considered a beautiful, but serious woman. She wore a pink blouse and grey loose fitting pants for the late evening visit.

The woman knelt down and looked over the child she had agreed to raise as her own. She could feel her husband's hand resting on her left shoulder and giving a small squeeze. This of course brought a small smile to her lips, as often it would be too troublesome for her to tell her his feels but he would show her.

The boy looked peaceful and quiet while asleep. According to her husband he had lived an extremely hard life so far. All because of a burden he had not asked for, that his father of all people have placed into him. Yes, she knew of the boy's father and mother, it was part of the agreement that the Hokage had been forced upon by Yoshiro. She wanted to know in case, so someday when the time was right he would be told the truth and she and Shikaku would be the ones to tell him. Only her husband, Yamanaka Inoichi, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraya of the Sannin knew the truth of the boy and that was how it would remain. Inoichi had been brought in to help remove the memories of the child and instead give him a peaceful childhood despite the trouble he had already seen. Jiraya would find out because otherwise the Sannin may have laid waste to Konoha after hearing of his godson's death. A small group, but a group that would protect the boy and the secret till their death.

The boy now had dark black hair the color of midnight which was currently short and spiky. They would grow it out and straighten it to look more like her own and many of the Nara Clan. The fuinjutsu used had altered the boy's appearance with his hair and face became narrower. Most of all, the child no longer had the whisker marks previously apparent for his burden. Now he looked like any other normal child, and she would give him the best childhood possible along with her Shika-kun.

A small smile came over her lips as she again felt the squeeze of her husband, looking up into her eyes a glimmer was found there looking back at her. Perhaps a daughter too would not be too bad for a growing family. Together they carefully lifted up the boy and brought him to his new room, laying him down and covering him up with a kiss on the forehead before they went to bed themselves.

The morning came bright and early for the Nara Family. Sunrise may be too early for Shikamaru and Shikaku but Yoshiro wouldn't stand for laziness in her household. After getting breakfast ready and some light shorts she got those two up ready for the day. She went into the room that little Naruto was at. A smile crept over the woman's face at how cute the small boy looked curled up with a blanket kicked off of his little body. She knelt down next to the little boy and carefully shook him awake. A pair of bright blue eyes sparkled looking up at her a smile broke over the boy's face, "Aunt Yoshiro?"

"Yes little one, you arrived safely last night. Did you sleep well Naruto-kun?" She smiled at the boy captivated by the bright smile that was returned to her from him. She reached out and gently stroked the black spiky hair of the boy, "Naruto-kun, I know you have been through a lot but I want you to call me mom for now on okay?"

The little boy nodded his head slowly as he leapt into her arms giving a tight hug as tears filled his eyes. She returned the hug with a sad smile wondering exactly what might have been placed in the boy's head by Inoichi. She knew that he was going to change some of the boy's memories from being in the orphanage to instead being in the Clan territorial lands. He was given memories of traveling from there to Konoha with the Inu ANBU as an escort. There was even a mission placed on record paid for in order to get the boy here. They hoped this would give the child the mental strength for the future with his new family. She could already tell he would be a bundle of trouble and perhaps he might liven up the household. Lifting the boy up she smiled and dried away the tears, "Come little Naruto-kun, let's go eat breakfast and you can meet your new cousin."

Yoshiro walked into the dining room carrying the small boy in her arms with a smile. She placed him down at the table next to her son, Shikamaru. Shikamaru was small a slender for a boy, but he was extremely smart for his age. A keen intelligence always gleamed behind his black eyes. His hair was black and already up in a pineapple style like his fathers. Together Shikaku and Yoshiro had told him that his cousin would be living with them after the boy's mother had passed away from sickness. He knew Naruto would become his new brother. It seemed like an interesting thing to him, not too troublesome as now he had a playmate nearby that he didn't need to go to. He heard his mother speak up, "Shika-kun, please say hello to your cousin Naruto. He is going to be living with us as part of our family."

The little boy turned his dark eyes onto the other black haired boy with bright blue eyes. For moments he studied Naruto then shrugged offering his hand towards Naruto, "I am Shikamaru. Do you want to play together after breakfast?"

Naruto looked at the other boy with a bright smile, "That sounds fun!"

Yoshiro just sat down watching the two talk together. A small smile was hidden by her tea cup as she watched the pair start to talk about different things as children do. Shikamaru seemed to take a liking to the boy right away, which removed a lot of her worry. She had been afraid he might be jealous or insecure of another boy living with them and taking away attention he could get. Instead he seemed to embrace it and Naruto so far as well. The best part was that due to Shikamaru being so intelligent he always asked questions on everything. Now with Naruto here perhaps he would be too busy and she might get a break. Unfortunately this thought was spoiled as Naruto and Shikamaru both walked up to her and held out a book "Can you tell us what some of these words mean mom?"

Looking into the big black eyes and big blue eyes of her sons she decided right then and there that perhaps peace was never meant for her to have in her household. But, no matter what she wouldn't trade away what she anything in her life for that peace and quiet. She was a lucky woman. "Yes Naruto, Why don't you and Shikamaru both sit on my lap and I will read you both this story. It is the tale of the First Hokage…"


	3. Chapter 3

The next few years would be peaceful years for Naruto. The boy would spend his time playing with Shikamaru, other children of the clan or even Akimichi Choji or Yamanaka Ino from time to time when their families got together. It was a happy childhood and a healthy one. The boy got a chance to have a mother and father that cared and protected h, a cousin that became almost a brother and a Clan that enjoyed the little ball of energy and took him as one of their own. The boy grew up healthy and strong along with a good education. He learned his numbers, letters, and proper grammar. Naruto was tutored in geography, history and how to read and write with exceptional kanji drawing.

By age six Naruto and Shikamaru were both addicts of Shogi and other strategy games. The paid would bug their father or other older Nara Clan members to play with them whenever possible. The pair was relentless in their desire to become the best at the game. It seemed that Naruto would inspire Shikamaru to try harder and was a counter to some of the Nara laziness that seemed to be bred into all of their males. On the other hand Shikamaru would calm down Naruto to keep him from bouncing off of the walls with his hyper active energy.

The main difference in personality between the two was that Naruto did not enjoy sleeping. Often his sleep would be haunted by nightmares. The boy would see faceless dangers and terrors that would plague him and often cause him to wake up in the middle of the night. Sometimes even the boy would be screaming, all he knew was that sleep was needed but sometimes he dreaded it. Inoichi tried to help the boy but it seemed there was nothing that could be done for him.

Yoshiro taught both children how to access their chakra at age five. They had pestered her to learn for a good amount of time and finally she caved in and taught them. Despite caving in to teach them she never expected the results that she found.

First, she showed both boys how to sit properly crossed legs with their elbows resting on their knees in a meditative position. She explained to them the need for the position and how it would help them feel and know their chakra the more they tried to feel and know their chakra the better. A few days were spent just getting each of them to sit there for two hours sitting still. For Shikamaru that part was easy, the not falling asleep part was far more difficult.

Next she showed them the different hand seals that were used to cast their jutsu when they used their chakra. She individually went through each seal with them correcting their hand positions to teach them the proper positions. She spent a few days making each of the boys show her the proper hand signs. She would quiz them before each meal, right before bed and even after waking up. Whenever they got some a seal less than perfect a chore would be added to their list. If they got it correct then they would have one removed. The game inspired Naruto as he tried to do the seals in repeated orders fast and faster. The boy spent every waking hour trying to best his speed often timing himself and trying to beat his best time.

It had been two weeks and she felt that the boys were good enough with hand signs to be able to try to access their chakra. She was nervous that they would fail and become depressed but with a look at the determination on their little faces along with the glee at the chance she couldn't help but try with them. Yoshiro made both of the boys assume the position across from her then closed her eyes making the rat seal before them and starting to concentrate. She slowly pulled her chakra from her body to allow herself to glow in front of them.

Stopping with a smile she opened her eyes and looked at both boys, "Now I want each of you to close your eyes one at a time and concentrate. It will feel like you are reaching down to your stomach and pulling out the chakra through your tenketsu. You channel it outwards so it swirls around your body and you will look like I just did."

She smiled warmly at her two boys then nodded her head towards Shikamaru, "You will go first Shikamaru-kun."

"Hai Kaa-san!" The boy smiled brightly then closed his eyes to concentrate as he was instructed. After a few minutes sweat started to grow over his forehead and leak downwards in droplets. Still the boy seemed to become even more determined to be successful. Finally a small slight aura of blue enclosed over his body for a few seconds then faded away. He opened his eyes looking even more tired than they normally did but he looked at his mother with chest puffed out with pride. "I did it!"

"Yes you did Sochi." The woman smiled proudly at the boy giving a quick hug before looking at Naruto, "Now you go Naruto-kun."

A look of determination came over the face of the boy. One that she had seen multiple times now and she had determined it meant trouble. The boy seemed to be locked in on the challenge she had placed before him. Shikamaru had to be successful so knowing Naruto's competitive side he would need to surpass his cousin. The boy closed his eyes to concentration and squeezed the eyelids tightly as his lips compressed into a hard thin line. A few breaths passed from is nose as his nostrils flared in determination then his body erupted in a glowing chakra that surrounded him. The light blow surged over the body of the boy glowing brighter by the second, the pale glow of Shikamaru was past and even her own brighter glow was surpassed swiftly. But the glow around Naruto didn't stop, instead it seemed to gain momentum, it burnt brighter by the second to the point that Yoshiro and Shikamaru had to turn their heads away from the boy and guard their eyes.

The chakra surrounding the boy seemed to split apart from a portion continuing to glow around the small boy while the rest seemed to condense together. The chakra seemed to meld together slowly reforming before the eyes of the young Nara casting itself together into physical form of chains. The chains changed colors right away from blue to brown to red. The slender chains swirled around the boy spinning in circles moving seeming of their own accord before they finally started to wrap around the torso and waist of the boy. The glow started to fade from Naruto as five chains wrapped over his shoulders and back and along his belt all glowing bright red. The boy looked down worried about the chains with a frown then glanced at his mother, "Kaa-san? What happened?"

The woman was stunned looking at the boy. She had to shield her eyes before from the sheer power of the glow of the boy's chakra. Her adopted son was amazing, that was more chakra then she had ever seen released. And now there were chakra constructs wrapped around the boy's waist and chest. It was completely amazing to see. She slowly reached out carefully trying to touch one of the chains but she had to pull back right away after feeling her fingertips burn. Yoshiro blew on her brunt fingertips then spoke up, "Naruto-kun. Do your chains feel extremely hot to the touch for you too?"

The boy slowly shook his head back and forth with a frown of no.

The woman frowned too but Shikamaru spoke up before she could ask more, "Naruto-kun can you move the chains around if you think of controlling them?"

The blue eyed boy closed his eyes for a moment concentrating; as he did the chains unbound from his waist and chest before swirling around in patterns floating in the air. The boy opened his bright blue eyes and looked at his mother and cousin with a smile, "Yes, I can Shika-kun. If I concentrate on them they move around as I desire. It is hard to move them as it feels like I am pushing them through sludge. But, perhaps with practice I will get better at it. I think I can make them disappear for now. Should I try?" The boy spoke up looking questioningly at his mother.

Yoshiro nodded her head firmly towards her adopted son, watching as he closed his eyes again in concentration. Moments afterwards the chains disappeared from sight. "Well this is a surprising day. Naruto-kun don't tell anyone about those chains at all understood? This is going to be our little secret."

The boy frowned and nodded his head, "Even from Otousan?"

The woman smiled kindly as she wrapped both of her children in a big, proud embrace squeezing them tightly. "We will tell your Father when he gets home. For now why don't the two of you go play some Shogi?"

The boys didn't have to be told twice as they disappeared from sight, missing the worried expression that came over their mother's face.

Later that evening Naruto was in his room about to sleep when there was a knock at the door, "Son, can I enter?"

"Yes Father, please come in." The boy smile as he was seated on his bet ready for sleep. He was wearing a pair of orange pjs with the Nara clan symbol over the heart. But, it was the large Toad Hat that covered the ears and head of the boy. The man couldn't resist a small smile at the sight of the ridiculous hat. But then he saw the serious face of the boy and muttered under his breath troublesome. He walked over next to the boy and sat down. Looking about the room, Shikaku couldn't help but smile as the place was spotless, "Your mother has the place clean as always." He glanced at the boy and saw him staring back without a word. Another mutter of troublesome escaped his lips.

He shook his head slowly then smiled at the boy meeting his bright blue eyes with his own dark ones, "I heard what happened today son. I want you to know some things. First, I and your mother are always proud of you no matter whatever happens now or in the future. There is nothing that will ever change that. We love you no matter what you do in the future, whatever you become and nothing will ever change that."

He waits till he sees the boy smile back at him then reaches out and ruffles the hair of the boy. The boy's spiky black hair has grown long and smooth hanging down to the midpoint in his back in the style of a Hyuga. He lets out a sigh then continues, "Your chakra chains that you made today are impressive and special weapons. They are part of your Kekkei Genkai Naruto. They are very special and come from your blood. You have a relative that was part of the a special clan of people known as the Uzumaki Clan. They had the power to make these type of chains along with other abilities. But, I want you to not show anyone else these chains. I need your promise that until you become a Shinobi that nobody else except your mother, cousin and I know of this secret. It is of the up most security that it is that way."

The boy looks at his father confused and frowns at the words. "I can't use the even though it is special and a part of me?"

Shikaku again mutters troublesome then he nods kindly towards the boy. He couldn't help but think of what Danzo would do if he heard of a chakra chains wielding Nara. He is certain that once they hear of it then they will know who Naruto is. After all, it was common knowledge that she had these chakra chains. If you can connect the dots to Kushina then Minato was only one dot away. After seeing the smile and heart in the eyes of his adopted son he pledged himself again to never let this boy experience the torment that would be waiting him. He smiles at the boy then speaks calmly, "The Uzumaki Clan was once very special and powerful. But, because of this they were attacked in the Second Great War. In that war they were all killed off by some of their man enemies. "

He paused looking the boy in the eye with a frown, "It is dangerous if anyone finds out that you are an Uzumaki. They still have enemies, enemies with long memories that would like nothing better than to kill you to make certain that they never come back."

Shikaku looked about the room studying it as he spoke, "I promise when you are a Shinobi I will find someone special to teach you how to use the chains and other abilities. But, for now they will give away that you are an Uzumaki and a Nara. We can't let others know this secret it is just too dangerous for you and even those around you. I am sure you don't want Shikamaru hurt."

The boy looked wide eyed at the idea of his adopted brother getting hurt then shook his head quickly side to side, "I understand Father. I won't tell a soul, I swear it. I don't want to be troublesome."

A twinkle of amusement reaches Shikaku's eyes at the word choice of the boy. "Thank you Son. This was a good talk."

Before he could stand up a small hand grabs his own and squeezes, "Father, would you be willing to start teaching Shikamaru and myself our Clan techniques? I want to be the best for the Clan when I go to the Academy next year. I plan to become rookie of the year, the first ever Nara to do it."

The older man raises an eyebrow at that and smirks, "You know if you do that than in the future every Nara boy will be pushed for it by their mothers. You might become very troublesome."

The boy shrugs his shoulders then smiles at his father, "Sometimes change is good for a person right Dad?"

Shikaku reaches down and ruffles the hair of the boy. He leans over and places a kiss on his forehead then turns to leave the room, "Indeed, sometimes it can be. Now get some sleep son. You have a big day of training tomorrow to try to learn our Clan techniques. And Naruto, remember I am proud of you."

The lights went out and that night the boy slept peacefully.


End file.
